


The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

by Lemonstu (Limestu)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limestu/pseuds/Lemonstu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta hates her new job. Jade hates her old bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is the first work I've ever posted... well, anywhere! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ♥

The lack of customers visiting the small, dingy independent record shop that Nepeta worked at certainly didn't bother her, especially as this was her first day on the job. She had landed the gig after she had handed in a resume to the larger adjoining business, one that sold musical instruments to aspiring musicians and professionals alike, but was turned down having been cited a lack of experience. They suggested that she seek employment with their sister company, so there she sat, chin in her hands, waiting for her lunch break.  
She peeked between the rows of CDs and records to the other end of the shop, eyeing a particularly handsome set of drums with adoration. Part of the reason she wanted the job as badly as she did was for the employee discount; she didn't have the kind of money to spend frivolously on a brand-new kit whenever she felt like it.  
  
She ran her fingers through her short, dark pink hair and blew air through her cheeks, trying not to look at the yellowing clock on the wall to her left. Her eyes fell to the dim computer screen situated in front of her, where she had just installed an outdated Pesterchum client under her boss' nose. None of her friends were online, which didn't surprise her. They were all at school or at work, and none of them had the privilege of having as much free time as she had. She quit the program and reopened it half-heartedly, hoping that, magically, this would cause one of her friends to appear online. It didn't, and she let out a sigh. 'I get the feeling that today's going to be a long day' she scrawled messily on the back of her hand.  
  
A small bell tinkled down the other end of the shop, signifying a customer's entrance. She didn't bother to look up; if she noticed them approaching her counter she would smile and play nice, but she wasn't about to go waving them down from all the way over there. She didn't care enough about the place to try and get them more business - they took the term "independent" far too seriously for her tastes, choosing to stock only the most obscure albums by the most obscure bands, solely for the bragging rights. Half of these names Nepeta couldn't even pronounce, mostly due to the fact that most of the shelves were almost entirely stuffed full of foreign records, and certainly not for the benefit of their multicultural customers. Her boss was a pig, too; he had spent half of her interview staring bug-eyed at her chest, and the other half scratching at his ratty beard. She wore a thick, red hoodie today, just to help him keep his eyes up top. This worked, up to a point - as soon as she turned her back on the guy, she could have sworn she heard him smacking his lips.  
  
Some movement up the other end of the shop caught her eye, and she leaned to peer between the rows of shelves, looking towards their sizeable guitar section. A tall, tanned, dark-haired and stunningly beautiful girl stood with one of the employees in front of one of the larger racks, staring up at the innumerable guitars with astonishment in her eyes. Nepeta could see her lips moving, but she couldn't make out the words she was saying, despite her best efforts. She spoke heavily with her hands, moving them this way and that, scrunching her fingers together and then releasing them, counting on her fingers thoughtfully and clapping in excitement in response to whatever it was the employee was saying. She wished she knew what had gotten her so enthused.  
The man reached up and retrieved one of the more expensive-looking bass guitars hanging above the girl, handing it to her as she smiled fondly at its shiny black and white body. She strummed, held it aloft and up to her ear and nodded after a moment's reflection. Then all at once she was gone, obscured from view as she moved towards the other counter.  
  
Nepeta sat back in her stool, pouting. She had been having so much fun watching the excitable girl playing with her new toy, she had almost managed to forget that she still had several hours of work left to go. She pulled a pad and pencil out of her bag that sat on the floor between her feet and started doodling, casting her mind back as she drew - how long had her hair been? It was down to her mid-back, wasn't it? She had been wearing rounded glasses, a black and white baseball shirt, and a black skirt. She hadn't been able to see her feet, but maybe some ballet flats would look nice on her. Or maybe some boots? Yeah, some knee-high boots. She drew and drew, reconstructing the beautiful girl from memory onto the page in front of her. Creepy? Sure, maybe, but it's not like she'd ever see - "Hey, is that me?"  
  
"Yes!" Nepeta said loudly, slamming the book shut and dropping it onto the floor under the counter. The spine hit the ground first, spilling the contents of the sketchbook all over the floor. Nepeta gasped and dropped to her knees, scooping up the loose papers and shoving them back into place before springing back to her feet. Smooth, Leijon. Real smooth. "Sorry!"  
The tall girl stood in front of Nepeta, eyebrows raised, peering over the counter. She held a brand-new guitar case in her hands, clasped in front of her legs. She was smiling, but Nepeta couldn't quite tell if that was out of amusement, uncomfortableness or pity.  
  
"Wow, it looked really good. Can I see it again?" She cocked her head to the side and grinned, leaning forward. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Really? I mean, yes, of course! Really?" Nepeta stammered, flipping the notebook open on the table in front of her. The edge of the page was slightly crumpled from the fall, so she quickly smoothed it down as best she could before spinning the book around to face the other girl. "Here, I'm sorry."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, her smile going slack. She gasped, putting her case down on the floor and picking up the dented book, staring intently at the drawing on the page in front of her. She flipped through the earlier pages, stopping to take a sharp intake of breath or smile at each new picture she came upon. "Oh my god, did you draw all of these? You're really, really good!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I did, thank you!" Nepeta blushed furiously. Despite the fact that her friends often complimented her on her art, she had never quite gotten used to the praise. She classified most of what she drew as mere doodles, but people had often asked her for drawings of themselves or their favourite characters in her distinctively sketchy style. "I'm not creepy!"  
  
"I never said you were!" the girl replied, not looking up from the book in her hands. The two lapsed into silence as Nepeta curiously watched her browsing through her art. She traced her way along the pages, following the lines of the pencil with her fingertips. Her long, slender fingers had the distinct callouses of a bass player and her nails were cut short, painted green and well maintained. She had an awkward sort of cuteness about her, like a puppy that hasn't quite yet grown into its paws. The way she stood and walked gave off an air of clumsy elegance, which fitted her appearance to a T. When she got back to the drawing of herself she paused and looked up at Nepeta, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "Could I pay you for this?"  
  
"You can have it!" Nepeta said, taken aback. She had never been offered payment for one of her drawings before, and she wouldn't have even known what a good starting price would have been. "It's yours, really. I'm just glad you didn't hit me or call my boss or something."  
  
"Does that happen often?"  
  
"Well, it's only my first day here. But, yes. Eight times."  
  
The girl laughed and gently pulled the sheet with her likeness from the sketchbook, gazing fondly at her new possession before folding it in half and slipping it into her handbag. "You _have_ to let me give you something in return, though."  
  
"Don't be silly, it's all yours!"  
  
"Hmm… Oh, I know!" The girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She fished around in her bag until she found what she was looking for - an uncapped green biro - before taking the book up into her hands again and quickly scribbling something in the back cover. She finished writing with a flourish and closed the book firmly, handing it back to Nepeta, front cover up. "Here! Thanks for the drawing! See you later"  
  
"You're welcome! Bye!" Nepeta said happily, waving as the girl turned to leave the shop, guitar in tow. The girl waved back and disappeared down the row of shelves, invisible until the bell tinkled once more, informing Nepeta know that she was once again gone, maybe for good. She sighed wistfully, staring down at the sketchbook in front of her. Pesterchum was blinking dimly on the dusty screen, but she payed it no mind, opting instead to flip open her pad to check the message written in the back cover.

your art is seriously amazing!  
call me sometime!!! :D  
jade harley - XXX-XXX-XXXX  
xoxox  
  
Nepeta's heart skipped a beat. Jade Harley, huh? She thought she'd probably have take her up on that offer.


End file.
